


时不可再

by LaiBeli



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: Episode: s04e08 Year of Hell, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaiBeli/pseuds/LaiBeli
Summary: 他双手捧着她的脸颊，她知道他在和他道别。他的拇指轻轻摩挲她的脸颊“我希望我们能够有更多的时间。”





	时不可再

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299145) by [carlynroth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlynroth/pseuds/carlynroth). 



      在航海家号的猛烈颠簸下，凯瑟琳被抛到了地板上。有这么一瞬间她感觉一道白光闪过，自己的身体就像漂浮在半空中一样。她回过神来，双手撑着地板想要重新站起来。  
      一双宽厚有力的双手扶着她的胳膊帮她站起来，她抬头看见查可泰眼中尽是担忧。她看见他在说什么，但是她感觉她的耳朵被蒙上了什么完全听不清楚。  
      她眨了眨眼看着他，摇了摇头：“什么？”  
      他紧紧地抓住她的肩膀，把刚才的话再说了一遍。她觉得能够听到他说的话，而她的脑子却好像拐不过弯一样，但是她心里觉得这并不是什么好消息。  
      她的手揉了揉耳朵，想要将堵住她耳朵的东西弄走，但是那儿没有。她再次摇了摇头：“你在说什么？”  
      然后，他双手捧住她的脸颊，她知道他在和她告别，她希望她能够听到他在说什么。  
      她忍不住眼泪，她必须要阻止他去做......什么。她的思维一片混乱就像被打了一个难缠的死结，但是她还是想也不想地喊道：“不，查可泰，让我去，我去搞定。”  
      他摇头然后又说了些什么，但是她依然没办法听懂。为什么她就是听不到他在说什么呢？他要做什么？为什么她有种必须要阻止他的迫切感？  
      他将她的手从她耳边移开并轻轻地捏了一下，然后他走开前说了一句话。接着他接替了汤姆的操舵位置。  
      她感觉查可泰放了一个小小的硬物在她手里，那是他在被绑架前送给他的怀表，她下令让他把它回收掉。然后她感觉汤姆的手搭在她的肩膀上，接着他们就被传送机传送到了盟友的船上。她在那儿看见残损的航海家号用尽最后的力气蹒跚着撞向阿诺尔斯的时舰。  
      不知道为什么，当持续不断的武器开火声透过她那依然在嗡鸣的耳朵时，她脑海里浮现出了一个念头——  
      他抗命了。  
      随着时舰爆炸，耀眼的亮光透过观察窗，当亮光淡去后航海家号不复存在。  
      她的意识渐渐恢复明朗，她听到一个军官在大声报告，时舰的时间核十分不稳定，很快就会再次发生时空入侵，而这一次被时空入侵的将会是它自己。  
      凯瑟琳闭上双眼。忽然她感觉到清风拂过她的皮肤然后一切都清晰起来了。终于，她知道查可泰究竟说了什么。  
      他双手捧着她的脸颊，她知道他在和他道别。他的拇指轻轻摩挲她的脸颊：“我希望我们能够有更多的时间。”  
      她不禁热泪纵横，如果他的想法真的没错——她知道绝对会没错的——但是她才是舰长，应该是她与船共存亡。她必须要阻止他：“不，查可泰，让我去，我去搞定。”  
      他摇了摇头：“我来拯救今天，而你来把他们带回家。”  
      他将她的手从她耳边移开并轻轻地捏了一下，他在离开前说了一句话，接着他接替了汤姆的操舵位置：“我爱你，凯瑟琳。”  
      然后，他走了。  
  
【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么总是表啊的呢_(:з」∠)_  
> 很伤感？别怕，毕竟最后.....


End file.
